Little Lost Souls
by KittenRainbow
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a safe, family-friendly establishment, where fantasy and fun come to life! However, when five children go missing within the building, never to return, Fazbear Entertainment's reputation is put at stake. But...whatever happened to those little children?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, Mama, come on! I wanna get to Freddy's pizza place!" a young boy, around the age of six, cried excitedly. He was bouncing around in his booster car seat, unable to contain his joy.

Lynne Wilson, the boy's mother, laughed as she calmly drove through the streets. "Calm down, Joey," she said, looking at her blond-haired son through the car mirror. "We'll be there soon enough. Just sit tight for Mama, okay?"

She never ceased wondering how she, someone with dark hair, could have a child with the brightest, blondest hair she'd ever seen. It seemed to be a small miracle in itself. Even his late father had dark hair.

Well, at least Joey had her eyes.

"But I'm so happy! I wanna be there now!" Joey said, his bright blue eyes shining. He clapped his hands happily as he smiled. "I wanna see my animal friends!"

Lynne smiled. "Boy, you're really eager, aren't you?" she said. "Tell me, honey, who's your favorite again?" She cocked her head as if she was confused. "I can't seem to remember-"

"Freddy Fazbear!" Joey shouted eagerly, throwing his hands in the air. "He's the bear who sings, Mama! Don't forget!"

"Oh, of course!" his mother said, feigning shock. "How could I forget?"

The rest of the car ride consisted of the small child eagerly telling his mother about Freddy and his animal friends, who were Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Later on, he grew a little sleepy and stopped rambling. Joey then closed his eyes and started to hum a song that he had memorized long ago. It was the song _My Grandfather's Clock_, which his mother had sung to him nearly every night when he was very young. Whenever he was sad, his mama would scoop him up in her arms and sing softly to him, easing his sadness. Once he had grown older, he had memorized the little tune and could now sing it as often as he wanted to. He didn't get the meaning of the song, but he liked it nonetheless.

It was like his theme song.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the family pizzeria, Lynne parked the car, stopped the engine, and turned to look at her little boy. "Joey! Wake up, honey, we're here!"

"Huh?" came the soft whisper from the backseat. Joey sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is it, Mama...?"

Then he suddenly remembered where he was. "Freddy's pizza place!" he shouted out happily, his face brightening up. He anxiously tried to unbuckle himself from the booster seat, but his little six-year-old fingers couldn't quite grasp the clasps. "Help me, Mama! I wanna see Freddy and his friends!"

Lynne smiled as she opened the side door and helped her son out of the booster seat. "Now remember, honey, stay close to Mama, okay? It gets pretty rowdy in there sometimes."

Joey nodded absentmindedly; his mother always gave the same warning right before they went inside. He was used to it by now. Besides, he didn't think it was _that_ crowded. There were just a lot of kids, that's all.

The two then proceeded to walk (or in Joey's case, run) inside the pizzeria.

* * *

It was kid heaven. Children ran happily around the place, eating pizza and/or watching their favorite animatronics perform. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were usually on the stage, and Foxy was almost always at the Pirate Cove, telling one of his famous pirate stories. Though no one was technically allowed to touch them, the children always got as close as they could. The parents usually stayed at the tables, watching their kids play and sipping a soda or two.

Though the animatronics usually stayed on the stage, today was different. There was a big birthday party at one of the tables, so the furry/feathery animals climbed down from the stage and went to sing for the birthday child personally, who loved every bit of it. Chica had a complimentary pizza in her hands, which she set down on the table, and Freddy and Bonnie both carried a white-topped cake that had strawberries on it. Foxy came up last and gave the birthday child a gift wrapped in a red bow, all while having a goofy grin on his face.

The birthday child was a girl, and her name was Freida Rossi, though she preferred the name Freddi. She though it might as well be fate, because Freddy Fazbear was her absolute favorite animatronic out of the four. She didn't mind Bonnie or Chica or even Foxy, but she had a special place in her heart for the large brown bear. Her large blue eyes were sparkling diamonds as the animatronics came up to her with the food and gifts. She thought she could never be happier. She was turning seven today, and here she was, at the best place on earth!

Next to Freddi, her best friend Cynthia Reid sat next to her, clapping her hands in delight. She also loved coming here to this pizza place. The food was great, and there was always something to do. Plus, her favorite animatronic was Chica the Chicken, who loved to eat pizza. Call it fate, Cynthia's favorite food was pizza, too! She always tried to get close to Chica, despite her parent's protests. And now, when Chica was serving Freddi the pizza, Cynthia couldn't help but drool at the food and marvel at the feathery chicken.

On the other side of the table, a 10-year-old boy with black hair named Robert Aarons (but Bobby was his preferred name) sat quietly, watching Freddi receive her cake, pizza and gifts. He was always shy and didn't talk much, though he simply loved coming here to Freddy's. Though some at school teased him about coming to a "kiddie playland", he couldn't care less. He enjoyed every minute of being here, though he wouldn't admit it to most people. Even though Bobby was typically here for Freddi's party, he was also excited to see Bonnie the Bunny. He was Bobby's favorite animatronic, and even more so since Bonnie played the guitar. Because of that, Bobby was always trying to learn more about guitars and was even trying to learn how to play one. He was actually getting pretty good at it, and was now trying to learn how to play one of Bonnie's songs.

Near him, another boy with dark reddish hair sat by, looking a tad bored. His name was Floyd Garcia, and the only reason why he was here was because his younger sister Annie was here for some girl's party. He looked around, his long hair covering one of his eyes. Floyd really shouldn't be here. He should be out there, skating on his board, getting ready to face the pros. But his parents wanted him to come, since they couldn't make it, and Annie was really eager to be here. He was 13 though - a teenager! Teens shouldn't have to be at this place. He was too big to play and sing songs with the animatronics. But...there was still a spark that flashed though Floyd as he cast eyes on a certain pirate fox. Foxy had always been his favorite when he was little. He loved sitting by and hearing all about Foxy's amazing pirate adventures. Granted, Floyd was too old for that now...but maybe he could still listen to Ol' Captain Foxy one last time.

* * *

Lynne watched as her son played with the other kids. She was holding a small Freddy plushie that her son had won at one of the games. She thought he couldn't look any happier as he received his gift.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Taking a look at the caller, she groaned slightly. It was her boss again.

After her husband had passed away from a sickness years ago, Lynne had been struggling to keep her life upright. She had her son (who had been no older than a toddler at the time) to take care of, and having money had also become an issue. It was a miracle that she was able to keep paying the rent for her apartment and the insurance for the car. She managed to get a job at a computer business, but recently she was beginning to regret that decision. Her boss was a finicky old man, and he constantly called her, wanting her to come in and do work on computers when they broke and other things like that. It was frustrating, since that job was the only thing that kept her and her son afloat from debt; yet it was constantly pulling her away from Joey. The poor boy constantly had to be watched over by a babysitter or a nanny, or sometimes go to a daycare. Lynne really wanted to quit this job and spend more time with her son, but unless a money-making job came out of nowhere, she was stuck with this one.

With one last longing look at Joey, Lynne picked up her bag and the plushie and walked towards the entrance, where it was quieter. She proceeded to speak with her boss, who (as she guessed it) was panicking about some busted servers and wanted her to come in right away. Lynne kept calm, saying that she had this day off, so she couldn't come in. Plus, she was spending some much-needed time with her son, and was too far away from the company. She made sure not to sound angry, since the boss was kinda short-tempered and she didn't want to risk getting fired on the spot.

The boss didn't seem to care, and kept rambling on about how she was needed and how she would be paid for overtime (which, in reality, was a lie).

Around this time, Joey came running in. "Mama, Mama!" he called out. "Can I have my Freddy toy? I wanna show it to the other kids!"

"Hold on, honey. Mama's talking to her boss," Lynne said absentmindedly, trying to catch what her crazy old boss was saying. "Go play with the other kids, okay?"

"Please, Mama? I just want my Freddy toy!" Joey said again, tugging at the hem of her shirt. He tried reaching out for it, but he was too small. "Please!"

Lynne sighed, finding it hard to focus on two voices at once. "Wait, Joey. Just let Mama finish her phone call and then I'll give you what you want," she said, as she continued listening to her boss's blabber.

She kept on listening for quite some time, failing to notice that her son, disappointed, had turned and gone away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey wasn't too happy. His mama didn't give him his Freddy toy, so now he wouldn't be able to show it to the other kids. He knew Mama was busy with her job, but...

Mama's boss was mean. He kept taking her away from him to her boring old job. Joey wanted to spend more time with his mama. It wasn't fair that she had to keep going back to work all the time. Before, he had tried to help her. He only wanted to help her finish faster so that they could go home, but then his mama said that her job wasn't meant for a little boy like him.

He decided not to think too much about it as he came back in the main party room. Mama would take care of the mean boss man. She would show him!

Besides, he was here for fun and pizza!

His eyes immediately lightened up as he saw Freddy walking around the dining hall, giving cake to some children. Then, once all the slices were gone, the large bear got another cake and walked to another room.

Joey smiled happily. How much better could this day get if Freddy gave him some cake?

With that, the small boy ran over to Freddy, hoping to get his attention. He tried tapping on Freddy's back to get his attention, but the bear didn't notice him, since his servers were focused at the front, not the back. Freddy merely kept walking to the other party rooms, giving out cake to the other children.

"Mister Freddy, sir! I'm right here!" Joey kept calling out every time he got close to Freddy, but unfortunately, his cries were drowned out by the excited squeals of the other children. They crowded around him, and since he was smaller than them, they pretty much pushed him away. But Joey knew that his mama said it was wrong to push and fight, so he didn't push the other kids back (like he wanted to). But around this time, Joey lost track of Freddy, and he couldn't find him anymore.

"Where did he go?" Joey wondered to himself as he walked around the pizzeria, trying to find his favorite brown bear. In all the various party rooms he looked in, he saw tables full of children smiling and eating, but no sign of Freddy.

He went back to the main party room, and was surprised to see that none of the animals were there. Freddy was still missing, and now Bonnie and Chica were gone from the Show Stage. Even Foxy, who normally stayed in his Pirate Cove, was absent. The only thing there was a sign that said "Back in 15 Minutes." The children who were waiting for Foxy looked at each other in confusion. It looked like they didn't know where he was, either.

"That's really weird. Where did all of them go?" Joey said, looking around. He turned and went back down the hall, wondering if he missed a party room or something. Maybe there was another birthday party.

* * *

"Hey there, what are you doing here?"

Joey jumped a little at the sound at the voice. He turned around quickly, but stopped as soon as he saw what was in front of him. His jaw dropped open in amazement. "Huh..."

Freddy was right in front of him! Well, it didn't really look like Freddy, but still! Freddy's normally brown coat was now a shiny gold, and he had large purple eyes instead of blue ones. A black top hat with a blue bow rested on his furry head.

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed, completely mesmerized. "M-Mister Freddy, sir! You're golden!" he said. "I didn't know you could turn gold!"

The golden Freddy chuckled. Joey was surprised to hear that his voice sounded much more "real" than the other animals. "Of course I can turn gold," he said in a deep, mellow voice. "But I only turn this way for the special kids!"

"Me...? I'm special...?" Joey said in amazement. He couldn't believe his ears. "But it's not even my birthday..."

"Of course you are, young one!" Golden Freddy said. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name's Joey Wilson, Mister Freddy," Joey said, stars in his eyes. He had a wide smile on his face.

Golden Freddy smiled. "Alright, Joey, I have a favor to ask you. Can you run over there and get three or four friends of yours and meet me back in this room?" he asked, gesturing to the room directly behind him. It led to the Prize Corner, though it was closed at the moment for renovation (but Joey didn't know that).

Joey nodded. "Sure, Mister Freddy. But...wouldn't it be better if you came to the main room instead-"

"Oh no, dear one," Golden Freddy said, holding up his hands. "I want to throw a party for _you_. You're too special, Joey. Just bring a few of your friends here, and we can have the best party ever!"

"Okay!" Joey said, bubbling happiness. He couldn't believe it. Freddy wanted to throw a party for him! And it wasn't even his birthday! He quickly rushed out of the hall, failing to hear Golden Freddy let out a sinister-sounding chuckle. "That's right, Joey. Bring your friends over to me..."

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Joey said excitedly as he came back to the main party room. He went over to two random girls, one of which had dark brown hair and blue eyes and the other had light brown hair and green eyes. "You'll never believe it!"

"What? What is it?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"I found Freddy!" Joey said. "But now he's turned golden! And he wants to throw a party for me, and he said I could invite you!"

Both girls widened their eyes at this. "Freddy is golden now?" one asked.

"And he wants to throw a party for you?" the other asked, just as confused.

"Yeah! Do you wanna come?" Joey asked.

The light-haired girl turned to the other. "Come on, Freddi, let's go see!" she said. "Maybe Chica's with him, too!"

Freddi looked back at her friend. She looked dubious for a second, but then she brightened up. "Sure, Cynthia!" she said. "I've never seen Freddy turn gold before, that sounds cool!"

A tall, shy-looking boy dressed in purple stripes came up to them, having heard everything. "You said that Freddy's turned golden?" he asked quietly.

Freddi and Cynthia turned to look at him. "Yeah, this boy's telling us everything! He says Freddy's gonna throw a special party for him, and we're invited!"

The boy looked hopeful. "Is...Is Bonnie gonna be there, too? I haven't seen him in a while..."

Joey shrugged. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But maybe! Do you wanna come?"

The boy smiled. "Sure, I'll come," he said, looking happier. "My name's Robert, by the way, but please call me Bobby."

"Hang on, what's this I'm hearing?" another boy asked, coming up to them. He was even taller than Bobby, and his dark reddish hair hung over his right eye.

"They're saying that Freddy has turned golden and wants to throw this boy here a special party, and he wants to invite us," Bobby said, looking over at him. "Do you want to come, Floyd?"

Floyd crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm too old for babyish parties like these. I'm thirteen," he said arrogantly. "But...the idea of Freddy turning gold sounds cool to me. I'll come, but not for your little party. Just to see Freddy. Maybe Foxy, too, if he's there."

Joey smiled. "Come on, then! Let's go see Freddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne hung up the phone in a huff. Well, there was no backing out of it. She had to head back to the office or else she would be out of a job. Joey wouldn't like it, but she hoped he would understand. She was doing it only to keep the two of them from falling into debt and potentially losing everything they own.

"Man, I really have to start looking in the Yellow Pages," she muttered to herself as she turned to go back to the main hall. "I can't be at that place anymore, it's eating up my life." Walking back, she remembered that she had to give Joey something he wanted. She didn't know exactly what he wanted, though.

She got back to the table where she had been sitting. "Okay, Joey, tell Mama what you wa-"

Her words were cut off short as she stared at an empty table. Where was Joey? He wasn't there.

Lynne looked around the pizzeria. She saw lots of kids (probably hundreds, who knew) running around happily, eating pizza, talking and singing among themselves...but no sign of her son. She knew that her son wasn't hard to find, but this time he was nowhere to be found. She also failed to notice that the three animatronics on the stage were all gone, which was uncommon a sight. She didn't see some of the kids talking among themselves, wondering what happened to Freddy and his friends.

"Joey? Where are you, honey?" she said, looking at all the blond-haired kids. None of them were Joey.

Hmm. Perhaps he was in another party room. Yes, that was it. Joey had just wandered off to play with his friends. Nothing bad had happened to him.

Lynne proceeded to walk around the pizzeria, looking through all the party rooms. She saw plenty more kids running around, but none of them were her son. None of them were Joey.

A feeling of dread started to settle over her. This wasn't right. Joey had never wandered off like this before. He wouldn't; he knew better. She had told him many times over not to do something like this.

Where was Joey?

* * *

Joey eagerly led the other four children down the hallways. They were all talking happily among themselves, excited to see this golden version of Freddy and have a special party with him. None of them, as it turned out, had ever seen Freddy turn gold before, so this was a big thing for them. And they were special enough to see it!

Joey was happiest of all. Freddy had said that he himself was special. He wanted to throw a party just for him, even when it wasn't his birthday. Golden Freddy looked really cool, with his shiny fur and purple eyes. Even though Chica also had purple eyes, Golden Freddy's eyes were...different. They seemed to harbor more life in them...and they also looked prettier. They seemed to sparkle.

"Here! This is the place!" Joey said as he gestured to a closed door that led to the Prize Corner (that was closed, as mentioned earlier).

The girls and Bobby looked excited, while Floyd looked less than happy. "You sure...?" he asked, skeptical. He blew a chunk of hair out of his eyes, only for the hair to fall down again. His parents had tried to convince him to cut it, but Floyd had always refused. "I heard this place was closed..."

Joey looked at the closed door, then back at the others. "Well, this is where Freddy told me to meet. Maybe he closed it so that we could have our party," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I really wanna see Freddy all gold," Freddi said, adjusting her bow at the top of her head. She couldn't find a top hat at home, so the bow was the next closest thing. She felt really close to Freddy, and always wanted to impersonate him to the best of her ability. "Besides, no one's gonna hurt us. This is _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_-"

"_A magical place for kids and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!_" Cynthia eagerly finished, clapping her hands. "Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go on in!"

"I _would_ like to see Golden Freddy," Bobby said quietly, looking up hopefully at the door. "And Bonnie, too...I wanna show him what I've learned on my guitar..."

Floyd crossed his arms. "Fine, let's go, 'cause I wanna see if Foxy's there. But make it quick. I'm not supposed to leave Annie alone for a long time," he huffed. "My parents'll kill me if they find out I left her."

With that, Joey had his answer. Smiling brightly, he pushed open the door, and the five children went inside.

* * *

It took a moment for the children's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Floyd searched alongside the wall, trying to find the light switch, while the younger kids tried to make out what was in this room.

Bobby found a large box sitting in the corner. Though it was hard to see, he could tell it was a blue-ish color with dark purple furnishings. (Besides it, there was a small purple box that played a little tune, almost inaudible.) Upon opening it, he found that there was a type of doll in there, all dressed in black and white stripes. A mask with red blush and purple streaks was used as a face. Bobby thought it looked a little cute, if not slightly unnerving. Since he hadn't seen it before, he decided it must be a new attraction opening up soon. Next to this box, Cynthia and Freddi found a table filled with little plushies, some of which were Freddy and his friends, but others were new and foreign to them, like a white fox and a blue bunny. All of this might be new...

Joey was walking towards the middle of the room when his hands bumped into something. He felt it, and decided that it was a table. "Guys, look, there's a table here," he said. "And...I smell food!"

"Oh, here's the light!" Floyd called out as he flipped on the switch. Once the lights flooded on, they gasped.

The table that Joey had found was decorated fully with party hats, confetti, and ribbons. A large cake sat among them, and fresh pizza was served on each plate. Next to each plate was a small white present wrapped with a red bow. There were exactly five seats, with the fifth one more decorated than the rest. A small crown sat on that seat, and above it all hung a large banner that said, HOORAY FOR JOEY!

"Wow!" Freddi said, amazed. Her blue eyes sparkled as she turned to Joey. "I guess you were right! Freddy _did_ want to throw a party for you!"

"But where's Freddy, though?" Bobby asked, slightly confused. The party and everything was here, but the big bear himself was absent. The other children took note of this and looked around. The room wasn't too big, so it was easy to see that Freddy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, making the children jump in surprise. Upon turning to the door, their eyes widened and they gasped in delight.

Freddy was there! And he was golden, just like Joey said!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning - For those that are sensitive to blood/death scenes, be careful when reading this particular part. For all others, enjoy the story (and beware of the feels~ D:)!**

* * *

All five children laughed happily as they scampered over to Golden Freddy. Even Floyd, who would have never admitted it otherwise, did so, too.

"Wow! Freddy, you're golden!"

"This is just so cool!"

"It's so shiny and pretty!"

"You're got really nice purple eyes!"

Golden Freddy laughed in his deep, mellow voice as he raised up his large furry paws. "Yes, children, it's me," he said, smiling widely. He looked at each and every one of the children. "My, my, you all look so happy today! Tell me, what are all your names? First and last, please, don't be shy. You can trust me..."

"My name's Freida Rossi, but people call me Freddi!" Freddi exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "And today's my birthday!"

"I'm Cynthia Reid!" Cynthia added in, jumping up and down in excitement.

"My name's Robert Aarons, but please call me Bobby," Bobby said shyly, waving his hand.

"The name's Floyd Garcia. Don't mess with me," Floyd said, crossing his arms, pretending to act tough.

"And you know I'm Joey!" Joey said happily.

Well, then, Freddi, Cynthia, Bobby, Floyd, and Joey, today is a very special day for you all!" Golden Freddy said, gesturing to them all. "Today we celebrate Joey, since he is a _very_ special boy and deserves to have the best day of his life. But do not fret, young ones, you will also take part in this party...especially you, Freddi, since you are a birthday girl!"

Freddi's smile brightened up the room. This indeed was the best day ever! "So, do we sit down at the tables now?"

"Sure, you can all do that. We'll also open up the presents and eat the food later on. _However_, there is something that needs to be done," Golden Freddy suddenly inputted, placing a hand up. The cheer had gone out of his voice, though his wide smile still remained. "Something _very_ important, before we can celebrate. All of you must do take part in this, or else we can't have the party."

The children looked at each other in confusion, then back up at the golden bear. What needed to be done first?

Floyd walked up. "What do we need to do?" he asked, blowing a chunk of hair out of his eyes.

Before Golden Freddy could answer, something twitched through his fur and he went very still. His purple eyes disappeared, and all that remained were two large dark voids.

All was still. No sound was emitted from the still figure.

"F-Freddy? You okay?" Floyd asked, coming closer.

Golden Freddy suddenly arched his back, and he turned to look at the kids, though the two dark voids still remained on his face. Lifting up two furry paws, he took hold of his head and removed it, shocking them all. Then he stepped out of the suit, tossing it aside. The man's face was obscured under his cap, but they could see the purple Fazbear uniform, and a golden badge on his chest. This man was a night guard. Night guards wore purple, while day guards wore blue.

What was a night guard doing here in the daytime?

* * *

"_**You all must die**_," the man suddenly said in a hissing voice as he reached out and grabbed Floyd. Before any of them could react to this, the man took out a long knife and drew out a twisted red smile on the boy's chest. Floyd could only let out a choked gasp as his eyes rolled back into his head, showing only the bloodshot whites. Torrents of dark red blood gushed out from the slash and splashed all over the floor.

_It happened so fast..._

The children all screamed in sheer terror, completely shocked into statues as the man dropped Floyd's body as if it were no more than a rag doll, which made a sickening _thump_ sound as it hit the floor. The blood never stopped gurgling out of the body, it never stopped. It kept twitching uncontrollably, so painfully, so _terribly_, until Floyd finally took his last gasping breath and lay still.

It was awful.

"Hmm...such a shame that he had to go so quickly...but oh well. There are plenty more to choose from," he said as he cast his steely gaze towards the other children. The man in purple let out a scary laugh as he started to charge the other four, sending them all into hopeless panic. Cynthia and Freddi, in a blind panic, dashed for the door, but the man stretched out his arm and caught Cynthia in his grasp.

Screaming bloody murder, Cynthia writhed around, trying to get away, but the man had an iron grip. With a twisted smile on his face, he took the knife and slashed across her neck. Then, as quickly as he had grabbed her, the man released her. Cynthia instantly fell to her knees, her shaking hands going up to her neck, where blood pumped out and poured down her yellow-and-white overall dress. She coughed and sputtered, making some more blood drip out the corners of her mouth. This continued for a few more seconds until the girl collapsed on the floor onto her back, lying completely still, save for an occasional twitch.

"No, no, no!" Bobby screamed mindlessly as he ran with Freddi and Joey to the corner, near the large blue box with the purple trimmings. They were trapped. The purple man was blocking the doorway. They couldn't go anywhere. Maybe if he screamed loud enough, the other employees would come and save them. "Help! Help us!" he started yelling, banging on the wall, hoping with all his heart that someone would hear. "Somebody help us!"

_SAVE THEM_

Laughing maniacally, the purple-clad man made his way towards the other children, bloody knife in hand. He looked at each of them, wondering which one would be next.

His heart pounding wildly in his chest, Bobby cast a fearful look at his two companions, who were completely terrorized out of their minds. He didn't want anything to happen to them, they were so young. They couldn't go this quickly, not now. He wouldn't let this guy lay a hand on them. He wouldn't.

Suddenly, Bobby grabbed hold of Freddi and Joey and shoved them past the purple man, who was surprised for a second. "Go, go!" he yelled. "Run!"

Freddi looked back at the boy, not wanting to leave, but Joey pulled on her hand and the two ran for the door, trying desperately to open it.

"You think that you can save them?" the purple guy asked him, his eyebrow raised. He never glanced at the two escapees; he was so sure that they'd never escape. "You're such a brave little one." He grabbed hold of Bobby's shirt and yanked him close. "But guess what? _YOU CAN'T_."

Bobby only had time to look up before the purple guy descended upon him. A red flash broke out in front of his eyes, and a terrible, _terrible_ pain pierced through his side, racking his entire body, before his world dimmed and went permanently dark.

* * *

"Open the door, _open the door!_" Freddi was screaming. Tears ran down her face as she watched Joey struggle to open the door. "Hurry up!"

"I-I can't!" Joey replied, panicking. The door had no lock on it, there was _no way_ it could be locked; but yet it wouldn't open. No matter what he did; push or pull, it would not open. Was it stuck? "It w-won't work...!"

Suddenly, Freddi let out a terrified shriek as the purple guy grabbed her from behind and hoisted her high into the air. Joey could only watch in sheer fright as his friend struggled within the bad guy's grip. His legs were frozen to the ground, and he couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He could only watch.

"_No!_ No, no, no, let me go!" she squealed, kicking her legs in protest. She tried to hit him with her fists, but her little seven-year-old fists couldn't quite reach his face. Fear was overwhelming her, and her heart was beating so fast, so terribly fast...

"Happy birthday, little one. I hope you enjoyed while it lasted," the purple man said eerily as he threw her down to the floor, making her gasp as she fell on her back. Then he went down and rapidly carved a big, jagged line across her chest with his knife.

Freddi let out a pained scream as her body started started convulsing. Her hands flew to her chest, which gurgled out a plethora of blood. Soon she was saturated in it. She coughed, and like Cynthia, she sputtered out more blood. Her body continued shaking uncontrollably until her blue eyes rolled back up into her head and she let out one last breath. Then she was gone.

Gone.

Like the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The man in purple smiled in satisfaction at seeing this. Then, his scary gaze turned to Joey, who was crying, hyperventilating and shaking with fright. He had just watched all his friends die. Every one of them, killed without a second thought.

And it was his fault. He had brought them here.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Little Joey..." the purple man said as he took steps towards the small child. Joey wanted so badly to run away and hide, but he couldn't. His legs were still frozen into place, and he couldn't think clearly. He couldn't do anything.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" the purple man said, coming closer. He cocked his head, as if he was confused. "But wait...I'm not a stranger at all!" He came right up to Joey and grabbed him by the shoulders, his cold fingers digging into the boy's skin. "Do you know who I am?"

Joey couldn't speak. He was petrified. _Mama, help me..._

"I think you know, little Joey. Tell me. Tell me who I am." the purple man said, drawing out his long knife, dripping with the blood of the other children.

"Tell me!"

Joey could only whimper, still hyperventilating with tears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the knife coming close and closer...it plunged right into his chest-

...

blood spattering out-

...

world going dark-

...

...

...

"_It's me..._"

* * *

The purple man, having stood up, fixed up some handiwork. He smiled wickedly as he looked around, admiring his work. His beautiful children. His gorgeous creations. So nice now, now that their annoying screams had ceased. All nice and quiet, with red everywhere. Red was his favorite color.

Or was it purple? Eh, no matter now.

The man in purple turned and walked over to the corner of the room, where there were a tall stack of presents obscuring something behind it. Moving them aside, he grinned at the four animatronics he had previously lured in here.

Freddy Fazbear.

Bonnie the Bunny.

Chica the Chicken.

Foxy the Pirate Fox.

He had managed to get them away from the kids with a simple request: _Please come to my child's party. Today is a very special day for him, and he wants to celebrate it with his little friends. Please?_

To be honest, he was surprised that the little brats he had disposed of never noticed them. Too scared for their own lives. Such selfishness. Children always took everything for granted: their happiness, their innocence, their lives; as did the rest of the human race. The utter thought of it disgusted him.

"Well, then, did you enjoy the show?" he asked the robots, chuckling.

The animatronics were completely unresponsive.

"Aww, don't be like that! These kids were your biggest fans! Anything to say to them?" the man in purple said again, placing his hands on his hips.

The animatronics didn't say anything, nor did they move. That was expected, they were just lifeless hunks of metal packed together into furry/feathery suits with a computer for a brain. Plus, he had turned them off beforehand, in case they heard the screams and screwed something up. Stupid animals and their stupid AI. He had always hated them.

Nonetheless, they had been a very good audience, he had to commend them for that.

The purple-clad mad adjusted his cap. "Well, it's been fun and all, playing with these little kiddies, but you know...it's time to close the curtains." He winked at the animatronics and tipped his hat at them before turning around and leaving. He removed a small block of wood that had been previously wedged into the door hinges, clicked off the lights, and left, never looking back.

He never noticed that in the midst of all this, the music box besides the large blue box had stopped playing.

* * *

Lynne was growing frantic. She had scoured nearly the entire perimeter of this pizzeria, and she had not seen her son anywhere. She had even gone out into the parking lot in case he had somehow wandered over there. She had looked at every child, and not one of them was her little Joey. She ignored all the confused pleas of the other children, wondering where the animatronics had gone, and why they hadn't come back. Her mind was entirely focused on her missing child.

Where was Joey?

Lynne could feel dread crawling inside her heart. She feared that something might have happened to him. Her motherly instincts were going haywire, and her mind couldn't settle. Children didn't just disappear out of nowhere!

As she turned the corner of the hallway, she made up her mind that if she couldn't locate Joey in the next couple of minutes, she was going to notify the security. She was simply overwhelmed with worry for her missing son. She couldn't bear the thought of anything harmful happening to her little angel. He was all she had left.

While she was thinking this, she caught sight of a door at the far end of the hallway that was slightly ajar. Hmm, that was strange. The last time Lynne had passed through this corridor, it was closed and it had a RECONSTRUCTION sign on it.

Curiosity getting the best of her, the frantic mother quickly headed towards the door. Maybe Joey had gotten lost and gone inside. She knew his reading skills weren't fully developed at this point; perhaps he didn't notice the sign.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open. Lynne couldn't see much at first as she went inside, since the darkness was so heavy in this room. It seemed almost unnatural.

"Joey, sweetie?" she called, taking a few tentative steps. She held her hands out in front of her in case she bumped into something. "Are you in here?"

There seemed to be an odd smell in the air. Lynne couldn't quite name it, but it smelled pretty metallic. Perhaps the construction workers had just sprayed paint somewhere.

"Light's gotta be around here somewhere..." she muttered softly to herself. Her hand ran alongside the wall until she found the switch.

When the lights flashed on and her vision adjusted, Lynne's eyes widened to capacity and she let out a huge gasp.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. It littered the floor and the walls.

And on the floor - oh...!

She saw four children lying haphazardly on the floor, and every one of them was dead._ Dead._ They were practically swimming in pools of their own blood. Large gashes were apparent on their chests, sides, and neck. Their faces had a terrified look on them, and their open eyes were full of terror.

Lynne could feel her knees wobble. Her hand went up to her mouth as she stared, unbelieving. These poor children had just been _murdered_. Brutally killed and left here to decay. She couldn't handle all of this. Lynne was about to turn and call for the authorities when she caught sight of a fifth child- ...oh no.

_No_.

"JOEY!" Lynne screamed as she saw her son at the back of the room. He was slumped up against the wall in a sitting position, his chest mutilated. Above him, the words IT'S ME were scrawled onto the wall with blood that dripped down from the messy letters. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was left hanging open, showing the bottom row of his teeth.

Lynne's eyes instantly started flooding with tears as she ran to her son. She knelt down besides him, unable to think. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. Her baby had been killed, just like the rest of these poor children. He was gone.

Letting out a choked sob, Lynne reached out and took Joey's body. She hugged him to her chest as she cried despondently. This was it. She had no more to live for. First her parents when she was a young girl, then her beloved husband years later, and now Joey. Joey, in all of his hypnotic beauty and innocence, had been the reason why she kept on going. He was everything in her life. Now he was gone, and so was her life. She had nothing left.

She couldn't. She couldn't go on. Life had no meaning to her, now that her precious Joey had been cruelly ripped from her grasp by a mindless killer. She knew it was her fault. She had left him alone. It was all her fault.

**ALL.**

**HER.**

**FAULT.**

* * *

Lynne looked up from her dead son, her eyes streaked with tears. She raised a wobbly hand and smoothed over his bright blond hair, streaked with his blood. As she did this, she suddenly noticed that there was a bloody knife left among the puddles of red near Joey's foot. It gleamed brightly, seeming to speak to her.

_Take it._

_End your life. It has no more meaning for you. _

_End it all. _

_There is no point to going on. _

_Take it. _

_Be with your son. It's the least you can do now. _

_DO IT._

Lynne's red, puffy eyes narrowed as she reached for the knife. It was right, it was right. Joey was gone from this world now. It was only fair that she joined him in the next so he wouldn't be lost.

Hold his hand and tell him that Mama's here, it's all okay now. Don't cry, sweetie, nothing can hurt you now. I will never leave you alone again. Smile and laugh for me, my son, everything's okay now. It's okay. It's okay.

It's okay.

With that final thought in mind, Lynne Wilson grabbed the knife and, with one swipe, breathed her last.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was dark and hazy. Nothing made sense anymore. Warped images everywhere, hard to make out.

I open my eyes, look around. Can still see the blood, so much blood. Everywhere: on the children, on me, on the floor, on the walls...

Can't rest. Can't rest.

Must find Joey. Must find my son.

Hold his hand, tell him everything's okay.

Eyes darted around, can see something small and white beginning to appear. Is it Joey?

No. Not Joey.

Another child. Long hair, pale white face, dark tears running down his agonized face. Sitting next to his mangled body, his face in his hands. He can't rest, either. He can't rest.

Another small, white figure coming from the left. My eyes looking over there; is it Joey?

No. Not Joey, either.

A girl. Small pigtails on her head. Placing her hands on her neck, dark tears also on her pale white face. Pacing back and forth, back and forth, besides her mutilated body. Crying. Crying so loud. She can't rest, either.

No more rest.

Two white figures appearing from the right. One look at them tells me that they're not Joey either. A boy and a girl. The boy is standing next to his body, his dark tears spilling down his face. He wraps his arms around himself, shivering. He cannot rest. He is cold and frightened, I can see it in his eyes.

The girl is also pacing back and forth besides her dead body. Her face is pale, more so than the others. Her eyes are weeping tears, but she is angry. Her white figure is buzzing with red hot anger. She cannot rest. Her hands are rolled up into snowy white fists. Shaking.

They cannot rest. None of them can rest.

They are tortured, unable to find ease and peace.

Like me.

I look around, still trying to find Joey. Where is Joey? Where is my child?

* * *

_It's me._

I turn back around. Joey? Is that you, my son?

_It's me._

Yes! It is Joey. I see him next to his body, he is looking at it. I run over to him and hug him, hold him close to me. Then I look back at him, and am shocked at his appearance.

His eyes are hollow and dead. It's like they're not there. Dark tears run down his face, and he is deathly white, just like the others. He is shaking and sobbing, he cannot rest, either. No rest.

Joey, sweetie, please stop crying. It's okay now. You're with me.

_It's me. It's me, Mama._

Yes, honey, I know it's you. No need to cry now. Come here into my arms, smile and laugh with me.

_No. Can't do that, Mama. He killed them. He killed my friends. He KILLED ME._

Who, Joey? Who killed you all? I'll make him pay for this. He won't get away with anything.

Joey keeps shaking, but now looks angry. The four other children notice and come closer, their dead, weeping eyes ever-present. They are also buzzing with anger, they know what happened.

_He killed us. He killed us. He tricked us, and made us all suffer. The purple guy...he did it. HE DID IT! MAKE HIM PAY!_

Purple guy? He killed you, my children?

The children shake with anger, with unrest. More dark tears spill down their pale white faces. They cannot find peace in this afterlife. They cannot rest. Unless they have revenge. They must make sure this "purple guy" pays for this heinous crime that he has committed.

_IT'S ME_, all five of them say in unison. Their dead, hollow eyes are all wide and stare at me.

Joey looks up at me, looking small and innocent again. _Mama_, he says. _Help us. Help us find the bad guy and make him pay. He can't escape; he killed me and my friends! Please, Mama, help us. Bring us back to life._

How? How can I bring you back to life? We are all in this afterlife now. I can't do it.

Joey turns around and points at the big box in the corner, blue with purple ribbon. _The little thing in there. It can give life. Please, Mama, make it give us life again. We can't let the purple guy run away. We can't rest unless we catch him._

I turn and go over to the box. Open the lid, see a little puppet toy in there. Smiling face, rosy red cheeks, purple stains running down its face, tiny, thin body of black...Its hands are glowing with purple.

Hello? Are you able to give these children life? Can you help them catch the purple guy, make him pay?

I reach out to touch it - OH!

I touch it, everything then suddenly stops. A bright flash of white shines in front of me. The world stops whirling around, it turns back to color instead of dark grey. More flashes. More. I can't stop it.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. Everything looks the same as before, only a bit bigger than before: the blood still on the floor and on the walls, the six bodies on the ground...my precious child's body still slumped against the wall...covered in his own blood...

It's awful. I covered my eyes again. I can't do this. I can't do this.

I can't let them stay this way. I have to help them catch their killer and bring him to justice. I have to make him pay for what he's done to my son and these other children. But how?

I look down at myself, and my eyes widen in surprise. I am wearing the little puppet toy's clothing. I now have three fingers on each hand instead of five. I reach up tentatively and touch my face, but instead find a mask covering my facial features.

I am the little puppet. I have taken control of its body.

Does that mean I can now give these children their life back? I can barely see their white, floating figures above their mangled bodies. They shake and tremble with sadness and intense anger. They wish for vengeance. They cannot rest until their life debt is paid.

My gaze carries over to four large robotic animals standing by a large stack of presents. A bear, a bunny, a chicken and a fox. They are still, having been shut down. Their lifeless eyes stare back at me. I turn back to the children's bodies, still strewn along the floor.

If...If I put them in those robots...will it give them life? Will they be able to come back to me?

I must try. I have to give these children the gifts of life.

Give gifts, give life.

Give gifts, give life.

**Give gifts, give life.**

* * *

I take all the animatronics (mind you, they were quite large and heavy) and lay them on the floor, all lined up. I can see the little spirits wandering over to the animals. I can see the sadness in their eyes as they all stand next to the robots. The boy with the long hair stands next to the fox, the other boy who wore purple standing next to the bunny, the girl with the pigtails standing next to the children. Both Joey and the last girl stand next to the bear. Dark tears spill from their soulless eyes as they turn and look at me. They are confused; they might not know what I am about to do.

I feel compelled to speak. I open my mouth, and a strange, distorted voice is emitted from my lips. These words are not mine, but I cannot seem to change these words.

"_Fear no longer, dear children. Live not in darkness, but in light, for I give you the gifts of life. Awaken, and seek your vengeance against the one who took your innocence away, and make him repay your life debt, for it is the way."_

As I speak, I am surprised to see a floating purple mist begin to rise around my hands. The purple mist flies from my hands and envelopes each child, and then settles into the robotic animals. As the purple mist fades away, so do the children. I do not see them anymore.

All was quiet.

...

...

...

Movement. I hear the sounds of mechanics whirring, of gears turning, of hydraulics pumping.

The fox's eyes glow brightly. His head twitches, jaw hanging, and he looks up. He is surprised to see his hand replaced with a hook. He looks down at himself, his eyes widening. A low utter is heard from his voice box.

The chicken opens her purple glowing eyes and sits up, her eyes also glowing. She looks down at herself, moving her fingers around. She lifts up her wings and touches her face softly, her beak.

The bunny lets out a sort of mechanical sound as he sits up. He looks around, his red glowing eyes dancing about. Reaching up, he feels his furry ears. A surprised look is on his face, even without any eyebrows.

The bear awakens last, his eyes blue dots in a sea of darkness. He looks down at himself, and emits a surprised screech from his voice box. Lifting his huge furry paws, he touches his face gently. After a bit, his hands go down, curling up into fists. A slight growl is heard.

There is no movement from the golden bear. It is still a lifeless shell.

I am afraid. What if Joey does not wake up?

I wait, uneasily, hoping for the golden bear to make any movement. But nothing happens. All is quiet...

...

...

...

Movement.

The golden bear sits up, holding up a hand to steady himself. His eyes are black and soulless, with only a pinprick of a iris looking back at me. He looks down at himself, looking surprised. Then he looks up at me. "_It's me_," his voice box hisses. It is glitched and warbled, but I can hear a remnant of my son's voice.

I am happy. My Joey has come back to me.

I raise my hands. "_Come, my children..._" I say in my new inhuman voice. "_Come to me..._"

All five children look up. They lift themselves up and shuffle over to me. They trip and stumble, but they are still able to walk nonetheless. Five pairs of glowing eyes descend upon me.

"_I have given you life_," I say, raising my arms again. "_Now go, my children, and take your vengeance against the purple guy. Make him pay his life debt. And do not worry; I will help you. I will help you find that man and make him suffer what you have suffered_."

* * *

I can hear the excited whispers of the children as they shake within the robots' endoskeletons. They are happy. They will soon find their rest as soon as we find that purple man.

Suddenly, the glowing eyes fade from the robots. They twitch for a moment, then the regular optic servers of the animatronics blink open. They seem to have restarted their systems.

The bear steps forward. "Hi, there!" he says, his voice box crackling a bit. "I'm sorry, but you can't be in here; this is a closed area! Please follow me to the Dining Hall!" He looks around for a moment (as if waiting for someone to leave), then turns and walks out the door, followed by the others. They all leave.

I am alone.

Alone with the bodies of the children...and of myself.

Suddenly, my legs wobble. My puppet's body is programmed to stay inside that big box in the corner. I feel uneasy without it. I must return there.

Immediately, I head back to the large blue box. It's decorated to look like a present. Hmm, that's cute. Besides it, I can see a small purple music box. The music had run out long ago. I wondered what tune it played...

I reach out and pick up the music box, surprised at its weight. My small puppet body does not seem to handle it well. I turn the little crank on the box, set it down, and waited.

...

...

...

_Ninety years without slumbering_

_(tick, tock, tick, tock)..._

_His life's seconds numbering_

_(tick, tock, tick, tock)..._

I gasp in delight. That song was _My Grandfather's Clock_! It was the song that I sang to Joey when he was a small toddler. That was our song! Ooh, how happy I am to hear it! I can imagine myself rocking my child at home, singing the little lullaby to him, watching his blue eyes close...sleep peacefully...

I grin widely as I settle down in my new home. I keep on listening to the song, finally feeling happy again...I do not wish for the song to ever end...it is the single remnant of my old life that makes me happy.

Never end...

_It stopp'd short — never to go again —_

_When the old man died..._


	7. Chapter 7

**. . : :Epilogue: : . .**

When the news reached out that four children had disappeared from the pizzeria, it came as a terrible shock to the public. Such a thing had never happened before (except for those who could barely remember the child murder at Fredbear's Family Diner, the predecessor to this pizzeria). The parents of the missing children were absolutely devastated, especially Mr. and Mrs. Rossi, whose child had disappeared on her seventh birthday. She was their only daughter, and was everything in the world to them.

They posted Missing fliers everywhere, and searched all over town, certain that someone may had kidnapped them, but alas, nothing turned up. It seemed hopeless after a while. Some parents accepted it and moved on, while some were still locked in grief. They couldn't find peace.

About two weeks later, parents and children began to notice a terrible odor coming from a backroom. This greatly displeased them, as they did not want to have their parties in such bad conditions. Upon investigation, the police were shocked to find six bodies decomposing there - the four children who had disappeared recently, and a fifth child. The last body was of a grown female. All had slashes on their bodies, whether it was the neck, side, or chest.

With DNA screening, it was found that the woman's body was the fifth child's mother. Some thought she was the one who murdered the kids and then committed suicide, while other thought that the woman was a victim. But no one was sure, for this was such a convoluted case.

The police tried searching the room for evidence of who this potential murderer could be, but the evidence found was too decayed to work, and everything else was blurry and unclear. The killer was never found as a result of this.

The bodies were then buried. The parents finally found closure, but they were equally shocked that their children had been murdered. Some parents were never the same after hearing this. The only bodies who weren't buried were that of Lynne and Joey Wilson. Because no one came to claim their bodies or pay for a funeral, they were cremated. No one gave it a second thought.

Even after all this, a bad vibe still rang at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The animatronics also seemed to change. While once quirky and bright, now they seemed to malfunction. Bonnie and Chica often stopped playing and simply stared off into space, while Freddy and Foxy seemed to glitch out. Their voice boxes sounded strange, and their movements were jerky and slow. All of them began to act different. They would play with the kids, and the kids weren't bothered, but with the adults...you could almost say they were hostile. Soon, not even the kids were safe. Freddy would glitch and lash out at anyone who touched him, and thus, a new rule was added for all: **Don't touch Freddy.**

There began to be rumors that a fifth animatronic was up and about at the pizzeria, and it looked like a golden version of Freddy. Some swore that they could sometimes see the golden bear at the end of the hallway for a second, then it would fade away.

In order to put down these bad rumors, the staff cleaned up and opened up the Prize Corner, starring a little clown-faced puppet as the main attraction. It would smile and give all the children presents when they wound the little music box. It seemed to help the business a bit, and more people were coming in to see this little marionette, but it also had its kinks. It would..._stare_ with cold soulless eyes at any adult who wore a large amount of purple, and some could barely hear rushed whispers coming from the puppet when it was supposed to be quiet. Some thought it was sentient and could think for itself, while others, being logical, merely thought it was a voice box malfunction.

* * *

Finally, it was the Bite of '87 that occurred a year later that shut down the pizzeria. Hanging out at a place where children had been killed and an animatronic had gone rogue and bitten off someone's frontal lobe wasn't such a cool thing anymore. It was a miracle that the poor victim had survived.

But, as some spectators said, all four animatronics had been acting weird that day. They were all following that man, hissing and trying to reach out for him. Freddy was the most violent, trying to grab hold of his purple shirt. But the man simply thought they were just malfunctioning and waved it off. Later on, he went with his son to see Foxy perform at the Pirate's Cove. But...Foxy wasn't acting right. He kept looking at the man, his one eye seeming to glow.

The man's son didn't notice, obviously, and had run up to the front of the stage to try to touch the red fox. The man had gone after him, knowing that you weren't supposed to be near these animals, since they could break. As he was pulling his overeager son away, Foxy suddenly let out a hollow screech and bit down on the man's head.

The pizzeria was shut down after that.

* * *

All the animatronics were scrapped and taken to a new location, since the owners were desperate to keep the business afloat. At that new location, the company spent a small fortune to make new animatronics: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, and the humanoid robot Balloon Boy. These spiffy new robots were high-tech and had advanced AI. They could detect a predator from a mile away. Everyone thought that these robots couldn't possibly malfunction.

(The only old animatronic who wasn't scrapped was the Marionette, since it seemed to work just fine. However, the staff _did_ find that the little puppet seemed to glitch out every time its music box wound down, so they made it a priority to keep it playing all the time. They didn't want to build a new one. Also, the rumors about the golden version of Freddy soon followed to the new location, though no one actually saw it.)

However, as they say, no new system is without its kinks. Because the Toys had advanced AI and face-recognition software, they would often stare with blank eyes at the adults, memorizing their faces. But they never did this to the kids. Oh no, they played cheerfully with the children as if nothing was wrong.

Then, one night, someone broke into the pizzeria. Nothing was taken, thankfully, but the staff soon discovered that the burglar had tampered with the new animatronics. Soon after that, the Toys started to act aggressive towards the staff, almost harassing them. Realizing the problem, the company had numerous mechanics come in to fix the Toys as best as they could. After some time, the staff decided that the animatronics were mostly fixed, but they were still skeptical about the safety of the pizzeria. They didn't want to risk another break-in.

Thus, they opened up a job as a nighttime security guard. For some time, no one came to apply for the job. The staff were greatly worried about this.

But luckily for them, one day, a miracle came in the form of a young man whose name was Jeremy Fitzgerald...


End file.
